The problem with pets
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: When Garmadon shoots Jay with the mega wepon, he is turned into a...! Please read to find out. Garenteed cuteness! JayxNya!
1. 1: Attacked by garmadon

**Hey! Here is a story I've been wanting to do for a while now. Enjoy!**

_(Nya POV)_

Garmadon was attacking a village so we were going to stop him. When we got there, Garmadon was near a pet shop. "We have you now!" Cole shouted as we cornered him. "Actually you are right where I want you!" Garmadon said then laughed evilly. He shot the mega weapon at us, but we dove out of the way. Garmadon glanced at the pet shop and smiled He aimed right at Jay, and shot.

**It's a short chapter, but I wanted there to be a cliff hanger. Please review! In the reviews guess what Jay is going to be. **


	2. 2: Where is he?

**I know I didn't let anyone to review, but I couldn't wait! Please review BEFORE you read this chapter. Thanks.**

_(Nya POV)_

Jay? Where was he? Then I saw him over near the pet store. i ran over to him and Cole, Zane, and Kai followed. Cole and Zane picked him up, and carried him home. Zane checked him and said that nothing was wrong at all. I didn't understand because Jay looked hurt. Well maybe tomarrow will make it change. I went to bed, and hoped Jay would be ok.

_(Kai POV)_

_(The next morning...)_

I walked in the medical room and Jay wasn't there. "Where the heck is he?" I asked myself. I went out to Nya for help. "Nya?" I asked and knocked on her door which was a little open. "What?" Nya groaned. "Have you seen-" I started but stopped when I went into her room. "Nya why is there a dog sleeping next to you?"

**So, who guessed it right? Another cliffy for you! Hope you like it!**


	3. 3: Living like a K-9

**I'm having an updating spree! So live with it!**

_(Nya POV)_

What the heck was my brother talking about? A dog next to me? But I did feel something breathing, so I opened my eyes and saw the cutest dog I've ever seen. It was a medieum sized dog that was chesnut color. When it opened its eyes a little I could see dark blue eyes. Whata simarlaraty to Jay. Jay has its hair color and that shade of eyes. It had longish hair, and had floppy ears. Like one was up, and the other was down. "Oh my gosh! This dog is soooo cute!" I squealed. It looked at me and started trying to tell me something. "What is it?" I asked then It took a pen off my bedside table, and wrote on some paper, _I am Jay. The mega weapon turned me into this. _"Jay? Is that you? Awww, you are super cute!" i said again. He looked at me and seemed to be happy. To be more speciffic about what he looks like, well you can say a mix of ameracan eskimo, and golden retreiver. He was like the cutest thing I have ever seen in my entire life! "I love your ears Jay. Come on, let's go see the others." I said and got up. Jay followed me out to Cole, Lloyd, Zane, and Sensei. We walked past my shocked brother with his mouth hanging open. "Guys! Guess what?" I said walking to the kitchen. "Guess what chicken butt!" Lloyd (an adult) said. "Whatever, but-" "Oh, where did you get that doggy?" Cole asked petting Jay. "Cole stop that. It looks weird." I said. "How? I can pet him." Cole said and stopped petting him. "That is Jay. The mega weapon turned him like this. This means you were petting your friend." I explained. Cole stared at me and then said, " Ok then. I am NOT petting him again." I laughed and kissed Jay on the head. "Isn't he just super adorable?" I asked everyone. Lloyd nodded, Cole smiled, then Zane said, "Yes I agree." I went over to the couch, and Jay followed me. Jay was so cute! I know I said that already, but he is! And you should agree.

**There. I made a little longer chapter. I am sorry people if you wanted him differently, but I have an ameracan eskimo and he is the cutest thing ever! He is white, but to make Jay, I chamged that to chesnut, and his eyes from Brown to Blue. Thanks!**


	4. 4: Poor Kai Nah, Kai isn't my fav

**Hey I'm back! Here is another chapter.**

_(Kai POV)_

Jay is a dog. This is a little weird. I walked to the game room and saw Jay. He was sitting next to Nya on the couch. "Oh Jay, how do you think we can turn you back?" nya asked him. Jay shruggeed a dog like shrug, and put his head on Nya's leg."But you are cute for now." Nya said and kissed his head. Ugh! I went to the kitchen to escape Jay, and I started to talk with Cole and Lloyd about random things.

_(Jay POV)_

_This is super weird but I still get to hang out with Nya. And the best thing is, Cole can't cheat on video games. Wait, I can't play video games! Oh who cares right now. I felt tired so I soon fell asleep._

**Sorry for the super short chapter, I'm having bad writers block on this story, so I will write more later. Thanks!**


	5. 5: Back to himself

**Here is chapter, well just read it!**

_(Nya POV)_

I was rubbing Jay on the back when Cole came busting in. " I found a way to turn Jay back guys!" Cole shouted waving a paper around. "And what is it?" Kai asked. I could tell he didn't like Jay being a dog. "It is this." Cole said. Cole showed me the paper. "Ok, I'll do it." I said. What I had to do was kiss him, ok, I have to kiss a dog. I kissed him, and he was back to normal. I had to kiss him on the lips to make it work. "Aw, I kinda miss him as a dog." Lloyd whinned. :Well too late, he can't turn back now." Cole said. Kai went outside and did a happy scream, then came back in smiling from ear to ear. Jay was normal, now on to our regular lives again.

**The end! But don't worry, there is going to be a sequal... later. Thanks so much!**


End file.
